Never wear green on Halloween
by Jake456
Summary: Xander plus Piccolo plus Chaos spell equals ?


Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS, DBZ or the characters in those shows.

Chapter 1

Xander had looked at the finishing touches to his costume; he had painted his face green, fixed the antennas to his head, he had bought a purple suit from that Ethan guy and he had done his hands green, 'now I am ready for Halloween,' he thought, though it would be a Halloween that would change his life.

In the higher realms, Whistler watched one of his favourite mortals change into his costume, 'he looks good,' he thought.

When he saw the oracles walk in, they looked at him and said, "Whistler, what he is dressing as will change the world for the better, but the powers are going to try to stop him or kill him before he can realize his powers and we need to protect him."

"I thought you guys were the powers spokespeople," Whistler said, "You guys guide their champions, don't you?"

"As do you," the female oracle said, "but we actually don't work for the powers that be, we work for the creator as the powers are supposed to as well, but unlike you balance demon the powers have stopped working for the greater good and have worked to keep the balance in their favour, that insures they keep their power intact but now thanks to Janus and the powers of chaos we have a chance to change the world and we must take it."

"Okay, I get it, but what does this have to do with me?" Whistler said, "I can't help too much, I am just a balance demon, what can I do for the boy?"

The oracles smiled and the male replied, "the powers are going to try to make you to take care of him and they will make you do it by giving you the power to do it, but we have insured that you will keep your own mind and body so you can keep the power and your nature intact and you can help him through the trials that await him."

Whistler smiled, 'it's about time someone kicked the powers in the ass,' he thought.

When he was pulled from the oracles to be in front of the powers; they funnelled the power into him and it hurt a lot, he was screaming as the power filled him and the memories of some creature called Cell was being forced into his head.

When he felt the powers of chaos and the oracles bring him back to himself he heard one of the powers say, "you know what to do?"

He lied to them and said, "Yes."

Meanwhile on Earth, Ethan had cast his spell and where a human stood now was a Namekian, Piccolo saw the carnage, he watched as small demons ran after humans, he started to meditate when he felt a new mind in his body other then Kami and Nail

'Who are you?' he asked, 'There should only be Nail and Kami in here with me.'

The boy responded, 'Well mister Piccolo, I think you're in my body, I dressed up like you for Halloween and I became you somehow, I think its magic,' he said.

'Hmm, that could explain the chaos I feel tonight, there is something in the air, I think I can pinpoint it but there is a odd energy in the air,' Piccolo mentioned, 'it might make it hard for me to sense the source of this spell.'

Xander replied, 'well, that might be the hellmouth.'

'Hellmouth, what the hell?' Piccolo yelled, 'this town is on a Hellmouth? Who would be stupid enough to build a town here?'

'You know about the hellmouth?!!' Xander screamed, 'How the fuck do you know about the hellmouth?'

'Kid, I merged with Kami and you don't get to be the guardian of the Earth without knowing something about the way the world works and by the way I am trying to sense where Goku and Gohan are and I can't sense them here, where are they?'

'Well, here you and your friends are a popular T.V. show, your not real here, neither are your friends and enemies,' Xander said.

'Well that is certainly interesting but right now I am sensing something powerful, really powerful, it feels like Cell. We have got to check it out, if what you said is true it might mean everyone is changing into what they dressed like and we got to make sure they don't hurt themselves or others, if it is Cell I might not be able to stop him, our only chance is to end this spell before he starts blasting things. Also, why didn't you dress like Goku or Vegeta or Gohan, they would have been easier to dress like and would have been more able to help against whoever is putting out this energy.'

'Well,' Xander said, 'I like them but I like how cool you seem to be and you always seem to pick up on things so easily and also orange isn't my colour.'

'Kid, that energy is coming our way,' Piccolo screamed as he powered up his ki causing it to flare around in a brilliant white aura, he finally saw who was giving off the energy.

'that's not Cell' he thought, 'unless Cell decided he could kill people by wearing the most ugly clothes imaginable, he's not giving off any hostile vibes, so what was his deal showing of the power then going into a staring contest?'

Whistler felt the power course through him, he could use his powers to sense other people's ki, he could sense Angel and the other members of the slayer's group. He concentrated and found Xander, he was like a beacon in the darkness, he had to move quickly before it was too late, he saw Xander or rather the guy he dressed up like.

He flew down and said, "Hey, it looks like your having a bad day."

Piccolo replied, "You have no idea how much of a bad day I am having and it seems to be getting worst right now, what do you want? I am not in the mood to deal with people right now."

"Well, that's too bad for you," Whistler said, "We need to hurry up before the powers realize I ain't gonna to kill you."

"Who the hell are the powers and why would they want me dead? Particularly I haven't even been in this dimension for two goddamned minutes and people already want to kill me, must be my lucky day," Piccolo grumbled.

"Yeah, well its not you they want dead Green man its the kid who dressed up like you, he defied a prophecy and saved the slayer's life and they can't just off her so they are taking their anger on the kid," he said.

"Lovely, not only are they petty, they are vindictive little things, so what now?" Piccolo said, "I really don't want to fight if we don't have to and how do you know about what their plans are?"

"Well, I use to work for them but I kind of handed in my notice of leaving their group and some new friends want me to help the kid out see, he is going to be keeping your abilities and powers and they think he will do well with them."

"Pfft!!" Piccolo said, "So, you say the kid will keep my powers? its not going to do him any good, he won't have my training it would be akin to giving a child a gun, he would only hurt himself and others but I and the others have idea," he said, "this will provide the training he needs."

Piccolo began to cough violently and he spat out an egg, he looked a Whistler, "this little one will have my knowledge and training, he will start training the boy but you better help keep him in check and by the way; he's asking me if he is still going to look like himself? He doesn't want my antennas or the ears; they are kinda of a fashion statement."

"From what I hear, he's going to be human with just some Namekian add ons from what I heard from Janus, he's gonna keep your hearing, the regeneration and some others, also your memories too and all of those you merged with.

"Well, with my memories, Kami's and Nail's memories, he is going to be one confused kid," Piccolo said, "its going to be a wonder if his head doesn't explode, you better help him to be able to sort his memories from the rest of ours."

"No worries there, I am sure he can handle it, he has been possessed before and it worked out alright before," Whistler said.

"Well, if you can help him then let's end this spell, now," Piccolo said.

"Well, we should end it now lets go to the source of the magic," Whistler said, "I got better things to do tonight than chat with you all night," he said as he picked up the egg the green man had just spat up, 'MAN was that creepy,' he thought.

"I do hope clothes' shopping is on that list, you really need some new clothes," Piccolo replied as they flew towards Ethan's.

Ethan was enjoying the chaos that his spell had caused when he saw a green demon break in and start to look for something or someone and he was guessing he was the thing the demon was looking for.

Piccolo saw Ethan trying to sneak away and did a very small ki blast that hit the mage in the back.

He looked at the chaos mage who was on the floor and said, "its time for you to tell me how to end this spell or else."

He sneered at the demon and said, "what's or else?"

He smirked at the sneering human and replied, "I don't know, everyone has always done what I say so I guess I will just have to be a bit… creative, won't I?"

Ethan paled and pointed at the bust of Janus and said, "If you destroy it the spell ends, so please let me go.

"Fine go, but if I ever see you again I will hurt you in ways you can only imagine, now get out of my sight," he said as he launched a small blast towards the statue.

As the statue turned into dust Piccolo felt himself slipping away from Xander and said, 'hey kid, you're on your own now, but my double will help you train your abilities and hopefully that Whistler was on the level about helping you.'

Xander fainted, he still felt the memories of the three Namekians in him and he knew life would just get more confusing, he wasn't sure what would happen, he felt himself being lifted up and being carried out by some guy who sounded like he got lost from the 50s and he finally fainted.

Whistler picked Xander who had fainted and was carrying him to his car when he saw the egg that the green man had spat out, Whistler still was creeped out by that, 'where's the fun in spitting eggs out?' he thought and he realized it was hatching and he saw a little green man come out, it seemed to be growing up in front of his eyes, the guy looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"My name is Piccolo 2, I will be helping you train Xander so he can at least control the powers he has been given."

"Well, get in the car junior we got some explaining to do to the kid tomorrow when wakes up and hopefully he will accept alright."

"You're kidding me?" Piccolo 2 said, "We'll be lucky if he doesn't go on a killing spree."

TBC

Please rate and review


End file.
